


⌦ ringing bloom

by rensuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Reader is Iwaizumi's Little Sister, Second-Year Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensuke/pseuds/rensuke
Summary: " heart to heart... within this rising passion is a wildly dancing soul where our voices become one . let's embrace this one and only feeling in the world. "-You're in love with your big brother's best friend, Oikawa Tooru.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 234





	⌦ ringing bloom

**Author's Note:**

> HI SO I USED THE TITLE AS A WAY TO SHAMELESSLY PLUG ROSELIAS SONG RINGING BLOOM, STAN AKESHAN STAN RINKO STAN ROSELIA STREAM RINGING BLOOM BECAUSE IT SLAPS 
> 
> on a much less bullshittery note this is derived from the ask i got on my tumblr blog, "hi! i love your work so much and i was wondering if you could write a scenario for iwaizumi's little sister dating oiks? sorry if this isn't the kind of ask you're used to lol but thank you for this blog" and i accidentally got too invested so i ended up flushing out something more than 9000 words, which is by far the longest piece ive ever written KDJSFKS in comparison to my usually 3k word fics AND I STILL WROTE AN EXTRA DRABBLE FOR THE ASK BC I DIDNT WANNA POST THIS LONG ASS MONSTROSITY IN MY TUMBLR
> 
> and yes i reference bandori characters as background characters in fics what are u gonna do 
> 
> please enjoy :) there will be more notes at the end!

As the youngest Iwaizumi of the family, you’ve often been protected by your big, buff older brother Hajime. 

It’s always been like that. From when you were in first grade, crying and flailing punches when bullies pulled your hair, to in highschool when jealous girls would steal your gym uniform, Iwaizumi would always somehow find a way to beat some sense into them- or at least give them the most terrifying threat-and-glare ever. But it’s never been just him.

There was always your big brother’s best friend: Oikawa Tooru. Although he wasn’t directly related to you, you found him as another brother figure, albeit an annoying one. Wherever Iwaizumi went to deal with assholes, Oikawa always followed suit and scared them off for extra measure. Or, you figured, used his dazzling popularity scare. You never really knew why he stuck up for you so much, because you know sure as hell that no normal person would go through hell for their best friend’s little sister, but you oddly don’t mind.

School has always been a hassle either way.

You’re in your second year, and still no one seems to get over the fact that your older brother is hot as shit and has an equally hot best friend and equally hot volleyball teammates. The amount of times you’ve been tricked into friendship to hook your brother up with the “new friend” was almost horrifying, but deep inside you understand how they feel.

You had to admit though, if they weren't after getting boned by your brother, then you could also understand why they wanted to get with Oikawa. The amount of times you've snuck into Iwaizumi's room to get your Nintendo Switch while he was in the restroom only to see Oikawa changing out of his sweater, his perfectly sculpted abs on horrifically arousing display…

(You try not to talk about those situations.) 

But skip to now, you're currently reliving it. For the first time in your second-year. You try to convince yourself that you're disappointed; you were doing so well, too.

“Um.” (How do you sound so stupid?) “Sorry, Tooru-kun, I’m just trying to get my, my Switch.” You marvel at how even your voice stays, despite the sensation of your face flushing red. You also hope your brother doesn't hear you calling Oikawa “Tooru” because you know Iwaizumi would most likely warn you that Oikawa is a piece of shit. 

Oikawa lets out his guttural chuckle, one that's much different from his in-school superstar personality. “No worries, [Name]-chan. Don’t stare too much though, okay?” And as if he were mocking you (which in hindsight, he most likely was), he flexes his biceps a little bit and you experience something in between horny and adoration. You're 99% sure that you should not be feeling that for your brother’s best friend. 

You force yourself to relax and act ‘normal’. Blinking in false distaste, you force-groan, “You look like a noodle.”, before you fumble for your Switch and leave the room hurriedly. You make sure to slam the door, even when you hear Oikawa complaining about how you should be nicer.

And just in time, Iwaizumi emerges from the restroom. “[Name]? You okay? Your face is red.”

“I'm fine, onii-chan.” Your lie is blatant but you can't find the will to care much. You just want to be far away from the horny-inducing figure that is Oikawa Tooru.

“Okay, whatever you say,” is all Iwaizumi says as he shrugs and you try not to pay too much attention to him re-entering his room.

You retreat to your room, your brother’s “ _ Shittykawa, put on a fucking shirt! _ ” resounding throughout the house. 

In the halls, Oikawa always waves to you, which prompts your brother to wave too. You’re not even fazed when your friends collectively whisper  _ oooh _ , and you swat them lightly, scoffing to punctuate your intention. 

“You know, [Name]-chan, you could actually  _ get it _ ,” your friend Himari teases with a lilt to her voice. “The way he looks at you~ any girl would be jealous!” 

“Ew!” You don’t mean that, though. “Himari, he’s my  _ brother’s best friend _ , he’s a year older than me and that’s weird, and… and.. and he isn’t interested in me like that.” Plus, you only argue back to convince yourself that your little crush on Oikawa is hopeless. 

Your other friend Lisa only sighs, loud and mom-like. “[Name], if you’re saying him waving to you is gross, I don’t know how to tell you that he’s eyefucking you.” 

“Lisa, that’s  _ really  _ gross!” 

“She’s got a point, [Name]-chan~” 

“You’re all insufferable.  _ Insufferable _ !” You complain, just before the hall monitor starts clearing out the halls for class and you and your friends practically sprint to your next period.

“But are we wrong?” Himari whispers to you as soon as you all settle down in your sits.

“Yes. Absolutely.” You deadpan and roll your eyes, opening up your notebook and furiously scribbling down notes that were posted on the whiteboard of the classroom. The warm red flush on your face never leaves.

(You realize that what you feel for Oikawa Tooru is so much more than a crush.)

What frustrates you a lot is that every fucking time you’re with Oikawa, he treats you just like a little sister.

It’s always friendly hair-ruffles and teasing remarks, but it’s never in the way you wish he would go about it. It’s never the sparky kind of flirting you’ve always envisioned and dreamed of, and you’re starting to be afraid that it will never be that way. 

You’re also kind of afraid that Oikawa’s picking up on your feelings. 

He’s been pressing you even more about your crushes and “young romances”, to which you always bite back, “ _ there isn’t anyone! _ ”, and then he goes and suggests ‘innocently’, “ _ you should go for me instead, [Name]-chan _ .” 

You want to believe that he means it for real but you know the likeliness of him returning these dumb teenage feelings of yours is near zero. But you decide it’s your turn for some investigation.

“Tooru-kun,” you ask him one day when the two of you are lounging on the couch. “How’s your current girlfriend? You tossed her aside yet?”

Oikawa doesn’t even flinch at how brashly you speak of his serial dating. It kind of shows you how insensitive he’s been lately about that kind of thing, like how much he doesn’t care anymore in the face of volleyball because he doesn’t want any external pressure. It makes you want to stop loving him:  _ see, he’s a dickwad. The chances he throws you out just as easily as all those other girls without a second thought? More likely than you think. _

(But you want to try still.)

He gives a thoughtful hum despite his indifference. “I broke up with her last week? Or, well, she dumped me first. Her name’s Honozawa Kaeri-chan. She was kinda boring,” he pauses to sigh a little bit and you jump in with a question. “If she was so boring, why’d you date her? Geez, you’re so mean to girls.” 

Oikawa makes this cute noise of complaint. “She was okay-looking! And I thought she’d be something more than just one of those fangirls in the crowd who thinks giving me chocolates is enough to win my heart. She blended in with the crowd and offered me nothing. There was, honestly, point in staying with her. Plus, she overreacted so fucking hard about the volleyball thing… like, geez, you didn’t know what you were signing up for? She said she’d be okay with it but I forget a date  _ once _ and she’s on my case-” 

You almost tense at how critically and disapproving Oikawa talks about these girls, like meant to be temporary for him. You frown internally about how dickish he is to his ex, before he continues in a softer tone.

“But we still had fun sometimes, you know? We had fun conversations and she was nice to be around on the outside. I don’t think she was right for me the more we got to know each other, though.” His eyes become more endearing and the way you crave for him to use those eyes for you is almost pathetic. “I hope she finds her match one day.” 

“And here I thought you were gonna just be mean to her,” you laugh a little bit awkwardly but the tension disappears when he laughs too. 

“I guess I talk hard shit about them.” Oikawa’s sincere in the way he reflects on the conversation. “But I don’t hate them. I guess I just want them to find someone who’ll treat them better than I will. Dating isn’t my priority, but it probably is for them, right? So I guess what I’m saying is that we’re both kind of testing the waters together. I’m trying to find the right fit for me without prioritizing it and they’re looking for love the way normal teens do. We both deserve something better.”

You’re a little speechless at how thoughtful he is about this whole dating thing. The way he second-guesses himself makes you pity how much he’s trying just to keep his volleyball career in check without having to throw it away for romance.  _ Just keep the mood light,  _ you tell yourself. “You sound like an old man.” 

“Hey! I’m a wise one! A youthful, young one!” Oikawa snaps back playfully and you’re a little bit relieved that his intensity’s died out. 

(And after this conversation, you’re sure you’re in love with him. You’ll take the risk of being blown aside.)

You’re lounging on the couch  _ again _ , trying to watch Demon Slayer with no distractions, before you notice your older brother heading for the door.

“I'm heading out, okay?” Iwaizumi tells you as he shoulders his backpack. “I have to go to some study meet for school for college credits. Don't be trouble.”

“I'm  _ never _ trouble,” You scrunch your nose at him before leaning back farther onto the couch you were sinking into. “I'm 17, nii-chan, you can trust me home alone for a solid few hours.” 

“Are we gonna skip over when you burnt through the last of your instant ramen for some god-forsaken reason, and then burnt more toast, and then the neighbors ended up calling the firemen over because of all the smoke coming out of the house?” Iwaizumi scoffs.

You feel yourself heat up a little bit. “That was a one-time thing!”

“Mom basically killed you!”

“It's okay nii-chan, that was last year!” You complain to him. You just want a little bit of peace, was that so hard to ask?

“Yeah, whatever.” Iwaizumi furrows his brown and ruffles the top of your head, to which you hiss playfully. “Oikawa’s still coming over to watch you. Don't do anything stupid.” 

“Oka--  _ what _ ?” Your voice falls into a sputter. You cannot fucking believe this. “Isn't he going with you to the meet?” 

“He already covered most of his credits. He’s taking a break,” is all your brother says as he shrugs.

You groan. “But T-- but Oikawa’s gonna make more trouble than I will!” 

“Be good!” Iwaizumi's final bark shuts you up as you murmur out a half-hearted “ _ okay _ ” and as soon as you know it, he's out the door.

The two seconds of silence is well-appreciated as you continue to watch your anime until the door bursts open and you hear the telltale singing voice, “ _ [Name]-chan, big brother Tooru’s here! _ ”

“Ewww, go away!!” you swear your voice comes out so much squeakier than you intend. You toss a pillow at him as soon as he enters the room. and it earns a huff of indignance. 

“You're always such a mean little rat to me even though you've got such a cute face,” Oikawa sighs melodramatically and you would be lying if that didn't make your heart patter a little bit harder.

“Sweet talk gets you no where, Tooru-kun,” you try to make your voice as conniving and sexy as possible, but you find out you sound a little bit childish and you want to die immediately. 

He only laughs and flashes you his dumbly adorable smile. “Oh, what anime are you watching now? Weeb-chan.” 

“Shut  _ up _ !!” you glare at him before glancing back down at Demon Slayer. “Don't you have something better to do?”

“Play Smash Bros with me,” Oikawa's tone turns into a beg and it hits a little different. “I've been so bored lately and Iwa-chan’s trash at it.”

“Doesn't my onii-chan beat you half the time…?”

“Shhh!! Turn on your switch,” The brunette flips himself down on you and you can't help but feel that the butterflies inside start turning into a warm sense of home.

It only takes a moment’s hesitation for you to turn off Crunchyroll and for you to turn on Smash Bros.

Iwaizumi has been out of the house for longer than you expected, so you shoot your older brother a text. 

_ YOU:  _

_ oniichan  _

_ where are you?  _

_ its been a lil bit longer than a few hours  _

_ [Hajime]:  _

_ Yea sorry  _

_ Still at the meet right now  _

_ They’re talking about dinner after the meet, are you ok for maybe an hour or two longer _

The thought of still being stuck with Oikawa, who’s currently busy screaming at some Toon Link CPU, is horrifying to you because you honestly don’t think you can handle any more of the sexual tension that flows between the two of you. 

Nonetheless, you still don’t complain because who wouldn’t want to be stuck with Oikawa Tooru? 

_ YOU:  _

_ u rly do be ditchin me  _ 😡😡

_ fine  _

_ get home safe ok  _

_ [Hajime]:  _

_ Of course  _

_ Don’t do stupid things  _

You don’t know it yet, but you’re going to break that promise to him. 

The sensation of Oikawa peering over your shoulder to watch you text breaks your concentration. “Tooru!” You scold out of fearful surprise, and you watch his smile break into something more sinister as he notes your lack of honorific. 

It kind of turns you on until you see him force his smile back again. 

“Sorry, [Name]-chan~ Was just trying to see which boy you’ve been texting.” His voice is so smug and sing-song that you want to punch him and let him pound you at the same time. 

You feel your face scrunch up in mild disgust at the statement. “You idiot, I was texting Hajime. Don’t make everything so weird for me.” 

He only laughs again and you shoot him a glare because you genuinely cannot think of anything else to say to his stupidly handsome face. With the knowing smirk on his face, you both know that he’s won in irking you, so you stand up from the couch in a mock-fit and huff out, “I’m gonna take a shower. Don’t burn down the house or I’ll stab you.” 

Oikawa coos at your threat as if he were mocking it and you take your flustered cue to leave.

After a little bit of fake-stomping just to please him further (to which you don’t know exactly why you want to do that but you suppose it fits with your relationship with him), you enter the bathroom and decide you want a bath. 

(Maybe because it’s longer and you want to annoy Oikawa by taking too long.) 

As soon as the water heats up, you step in gently, wincing a little bit at how hot the water is in such little time. Eventually though, your body relaxes in the warmth that surrounds your body like a glow and you take the time just to think about things. 

For some god-awful, stupid reason, the first thing that comes to mind is Oikawa Tooru.

… Why do you like him so much?

Maybe it’s just lust. Maybe you just like how aesthetically pleasing he is, with the way his chocolate-colored locks are so perfectly coiffed and match beautifully with his intense yet playful espresso eyes. And his gorgeous, sharp jawline and smirk plays in perfectly. His entire face and build appeals to you so well, in all the right ways, no matter how annoying he gets. 

Or maybe it’s his personality, built by layers on layers. He’s mesmerizingly complex and the depth of his character entrances you. He’s the perfect, model student on the outside. Cut through that and he’s more lenient, relaxed, teasing but able to keep a serious face. And on a deeper level, you find his more guttural side. He becomes older in the tired manner he talks in sometimes, he becomes mature and yet so immature on how he holds onto volleyball like it’s the only way he’ll survive. But you still adore that side of him. You know the feeling of grasping onto a hobby so tight it becomes more than a hobby, because it becomes the only thing you’re good at, the only thing that stimulates you more than anything. And you know he won’t let himself throw it away until he weathers down and dies. 

And maybe it’s both. 

You find it a little strange how you feel so strongly about someone a year older than you, how strongly you feel about your damn older brother’s best friend. Lazily pumping out some body wash into the palm of your hand, you lather yourself with some kind of daydreamy feeling swirling inside of you. 

And while you’re naked and in the bath and thinking about Oikawa Tooru who’s just meters outside of your bathroom door, you feel something stronger than lust. 

Down south, it feels warm and tingly and there’s something like butterflies except so much  _ hotter _ inside of your stomach. You’ve never been exactly  _ horny _ like this: yeah, you’ve felt some weird things down there when thinking about some questionable things, but it’s never gotten this bad. You’re getting desperate as you feel the space between your legs pulsate with arousal. 

“Hnnghh…” you let yourself make a small noise but control it as not to let Oikawa hear. You’ve never touched yourself until now but you  _ really, really have to _ or you think you might combust. 

Instinctively, your fingers awkwardly brush over the folds of your pussy and you carefully insert the digits, albeit nervously. The feeling that enters you is a new sensation, nothing unpleasant but nothing that makes you keel over in ecstasy. You start, slowly, pumping your two fingers in and out, groaning a little bit at how  _ good _ it feels to finally be relieved, even if just for a moment. Your hand’s movements makes ripples in the water and it splashes a little bit outside the tub but you don’t mind right now. You're only focused on the warm sensation that’s finally unraveling the tense knot inside your abdomen. 

“Tooru-kun… Tooru-kun,  _ oh _ ,” It surprises you how you don’t even mean to be moaning Oikawa's name, but it comes naturally. You don’t intentionally do any of the things you do during this first-experience masturbating. You don’t mean to close your eyes and drift off, imagining that it was Oikawa’s cock drilling into you as your fingers push in and out faster and faster. You definitely don’t mean to cry out his name louder and louder, your volume raising after each moan. “Tooru-kun _ , Tooru… ngh _ , ah, so good…” 

Each time you thrust your two fingers inside, you become closer and closer to your release and you’re surprised you’ve never resorted to this before. You relish the feeling of having something plunge in and out of your pussy, even though it’s not necessarily Oikawa’s dick, and you cry out his name again.

The knot in your stomach dissipates just for a quick moment, but the more you pump your fingers, the more prominent it becomes for some reason. It’s such an uncomfortable yet ecstasy-like sensation, and you  _ live _ for this first-experience and you hope that if-- no,  _ when _ you do this again, it feels the exact same way. 

You’re moaning, crying out  _ Tooru-kun _ over and over again, and you desperately try to keep your voice down but it’s difficult once you plunge harder and harder and envision Oikawa’s cock in you. Finally, you tumble over and your release comes like a shock. 

You practically dissolve into the bathtub, toes curling and your back uncomfortably pressed to the porcelain of the tub. You have these dirty fluids gushing out of you into the water and it clouds up the water a little bit, and you let out a sigh.

Then you become painfully aware of how stupid you must look, at least in your perspective. 

Sprawled in a bathtub with water filled to the point that it splashes onto your face if you jerk too hard, with your legs spread as far as they can go in the confined space, you think to yourself that you look pathetically horny for literally no reason. You shudder at the thought of being caught seen like this, right hand dipped between your legs and two fingers loosely hanging in front of your heat. Also, the Smash Bros music from the living room is quieter than you expect, so the self-consciousness rises in you like a nervous storm.

You sit up and eventually start washing off the bubbles that still cling to you, even though most of it has been washed off during your session, and you lather your inner thighs with extra body wash in case some ungodly residue got stuck.

Once you’re completely dry, you sigh to yourself again and the area between your legs feels a little bit awkward but still fine enough to walk. As you drain the bathtub, you step out delicately and start drying yourself off. 

It’s oddly quiet, even with the muted Switch music in the background, and you take comfort in the calm. You tug your towel gently around your body until you dry- 

“Hey, [Name]-chan, were you calling for me-  _ wow. _ ” And cue Oikawa. 

You fucking  _ scream _ , and clutch your towel tighter around your body. The embarrassment and shame rushes through your body like the blood in your veins, and you feel your face heat up like a fire. “Oh my- oh my  _ God _ , Oikawa! Get out!!!” Your voice is such a pathetically whiny screech and you just feel even more like shit. “Haven’t you ever learned to knock??” 

At this point, you want to cry and have a breakdown but Oikawa’s only studying you, his eyes scanning up and down your damp, towel-clad body. His eyes are sharper and analytical, and you feel like you should be horrified and disgusted that he’s taking your figure in so deeply. 

(The warmth between your legs grows stronger instead.) 

After five seconds of what feels like eight eternites and a half, the damn bastard only grins and says, “It’s even better than I thought.” 

And he walks out of the bathroom casually, leaving you shaking from humiliation and more fucking horniness. He even shuts the door for you. 

You lock yourself in the bathroom even after you hear dumbfounded brother come home and Oikawa leave. 

The sexual tension between you and Oikawa the next few weeks was thick enough to suffocate you. 

Every quick glance the two of you shared-- mostly on accident-- was always broken off by you so you wouldn’t have to feel the embarrassment rush back again. Even Iwaizumi has started to pick up on the god-forsaken tension the two of you share. 

“[Name], what happened  _ now _ with Oikawa?” His voice sounds annoyed, but you don’t want to risk checking his expression while you hurriedly eat your breakfast. 

“Not now, onii-chan,” you muffle out through a mouth stuffed with cereal. “I’m gonna be late for school.” 

You hear him make a noise of either confirmation or disappointment. “So there  _ is _ something going on.” 

Shoveling in your last bite of cereal, you hastily dump the bowl in the sink and dash into your room. “I have to change for school! Go on without me!” 

“I’m not letting you walk to school by yourself.” 

“Onii-chan,  _ please, _ just go on ahead. I’ll be  _ fine. _ ” Your voice sounds so much more desperate than you intend. It’s mainly because you don’t want to walk with Iwaizumi and Oikawa to school. It’s also because you are genuinely on the brink of arriving to school a minute before the bell rings if you don’t hurry the shit up and you don’t want to mess with Iwaizumi’s record, not when he’s trying so hard to get into a decent school. 

You muster the courage to face your brother, who rolls his eyes and mutters, “Walk safe, okay? I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye onii-chan!” You call out before shutting your bedroom door and throwing on your uniform as fast as you possibly can. Tying the ribbon that loops underneath your polo collar and smoothing out your outer sweater, you use your free hand to stuff all of your school things inside your messy bitch of a backpack. 

“I’m gonna be so fucking late,” you only mutter to yourself when you finally get your shit together and don’t look like a complete mess. You feel something off about your uniform but you really don’t care right now, so you just dash out the door. 

Thankfully, Aoba Jousai is, at most, a ten-minute slow-walk from your house. So at your sprinting pace, you arrive in a solid five minutes. Your hair’s gotten a little bit mussed up from your sonic-speed running, but you decide on fixing it when you’re at school and not getting your ass whooped by hall monitors. You still feel a little bit odd in your uniform, but as far as you’ve checked, you’re completely fine. 

You get to school a solid minute after the bell rings. 

When you enter your Japanese Literature class, the teacher only peers at you through her crystalline glasses and you murmur out a  _ sorry, sensei _ before flopping back into your seat. 

Himari, from next to you, whispers, “Did you really wake up  _ that _ late?” 

“Could you tell?” You groan out. Great, now you really look stupid and Oikawa will most likely never think of boning you if he sees you looking like Oscar the Grouch on a bad day.

Himari only sighs and blinks at you. “I mean, you do you. You’re still cute.” 

You don’t understand what that means until later. 

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me my skirt was too high!!” You’re practically screeching, hitting Himari who only shrieks in laughter. 

“I mean, you still looked fine! It’s just that when you were running in we could all see your panties--  _ ouch, _ [Name]-chan!” Himari’s hysterical and Lisa just clicks her tongue from beside the two of you. 

“That’s so mean! I spent half the day looking like a whore! What if Oikawa saw me like that??” Your cheeks most likely are bright red, you’re aware, but at least your skirt is at a decent level now. The pleated garment now sways right above your knee, unlike before where it was  _ higher than your mid-thigh _ . “God, you guys embarrass me so much.” 

“I didn’t do anything!” Lisa protests. “Plus, I don’t think you should be worried about  _ Oikawa _ seeing you with your panties peeking out. What about your brother?” 

“Oh shit, you right,” You despise how grovelling and depressed you sound. The amount of humiliation you’d feel if Oikawa saw your Hello Kitty panties would be life-threatening, yes, but judging from what happened when he walked in on you in the bathroom, he is somewhat still down to fuck you. But your  _ brother _ ? He’s gonna fucking kill you. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, cheer up,” Himari sympathetically pats your back but you can’t tell if she’s being genuine. “You were still cute!” But then she sits rigid and starts waving rapidly. 

“Who the fuck now-  _ Himari! _ ” Your scold is so loud that people turn back to look at you, but you nervously wave them off. “Why the fuck-- why are you waving to Oikawa??” 

“‘Cause he was looking at you, and waving at you,” Lisa pipes in, her grin oddly teasing despite her motherly nature. “You’d better watch out, or else Himari’s gonna steal your man~” 

“You’re all so mean to me, I swear to god,” You bury your face in your sweater sleeves before Himari jabs you in the side, and you jump. “Ouch, you fucking  _ fu- _ ” 

“Wave back, coward! He’s looking at us weird! Oh, hi, Iwaizumi-san~” Himari’s voice is uncomfortably airy and chirpy, and you feel her hand pry your face out of your sleeves. “Wave back or I’m going to eat your lunch,” is all she whispers. 

“Okay,  _ geez, _ you don’t have to be so mean!!” You whisper back, your voice a lot sharper than hers. You wave for a solid two seconds to your brother and his best friend before returning to your meal. “I don’t even know why I’m friends with you guys,” you groan. Lisa laughs and gives you a playful noogie before Himari bares her teeth lovingly (?).

“Don’t complain or I’ll eat your egg!” 

“Back off, bitch!” 

During your math class, you’re in the empty halls because you really have to pee. Unfortunately, your quiet stroll is disturbed. 

“Well, well, well! Didn’t know I’d run into you, [Name]-chan.” 

You know the voice all too well and you cringe so hard. His sweet voice does nothing to get rid of this horny, sexual tension that strings between the two of you, and you're still rendered a mess to him.

“Tooru-kun.” Your voice comes out a little bit strangled and you start blushing for no goddamn reason, and you feel like shit. “I'm just.. gonna use the bathroom.” In your bleak attempt to escape the awkward encounter, you step to the side of the third-year but it’s done in vain.

“No, wait, [Name]-chan.” You’re filled with fear as soon as he grabs your wrist. It isn’t uncomfortable like you’re about to knee him in the balls and call the cops on him, but more of a  _ ‘oh dear Lord what’s he going to say to me, this canNOT be more awkward’ _ kind of fear. You’re so nervous you can’t even look him in the eye. 

“Why are you avoiding me, hmm? Is it because of the whole bathroom thing last time?” He sounds genuine, but at the same time you can feel the sultry, teasing tone to his voice. It cuts to your bone and makes you shiver a little bit. 

“Maybe,” is all you can utter, your voice still shaky and your face still red. 

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed!” Oikawa’s voice is chirpy, which you find confusing, but you still sense the mix of sincerity in it. Also, you still refuse to look at him. “It was an accident, I swear. Sorry about that. I just heard my name-” (You can’t tell if he’s being sarcastic right now with this.) “-so I went to see if you need anything. I guess I was just hearing things, sorry.” 

“It’s no problem,” You say, and you’re surprised you can still function normally even with his big hands clasped around your wrist and the feeling of his eyes burning a hole through your head. “It shook me up a little bit, that’s all. I- I’m not, I’m not avoiding you.” 

And then Oikawa leans in and whispers into your ear with the smoothest voice you’ve ever heard, “ _ It’s okay, you don’t have to lie to me, [Name]-chan. _ ” 

He smiles and waves, and turns his heel on you and leaves. 

You end up going straight back to class without even using the restroom. 

Iwaizumi’s gotten sick of you still being so awkward around Oikawa, despite the rather crude meet-up the two of you had at school, so he’s been inviting the setter over more. It’s easy to read his intention. 

Despite your complaints and protests, you find yourself sandwiched between your brother and Oikawa with your Switch controller in your hand. Why is it always Smash Bros? And, you’re starting to depise Oikawa despite the fact you are very, very lovesick for him. Maybe that’s why you hate him. He makes you feel this warm, huggy emotion that you aren’t supposed to feel for someone so out of your reach. 

But to your surprise, despite the tension that still connects you and Oikawa, everything is the same. 

Oikawa’s playing as Ness now (to which both you and your brother  _ screamed _ about but the two of you still manage to beat him), you’re playing as Pokemon Trainer (much to your brother’s chagrin), and Iwaizumi plays as Ryu, which you think oddly fits him.

“Come  _ on! _ ” Oikawa complains, a whiny noise escaping from him. “You guys are ganging up on me on purpose. What happened to playing fair, hm?” 

“It’s what you get,” you shoot back playfully and you start spamming your Charizard’s B-move on Oikawa. Iwaizumi makes a remark about how he didn’t raise you to spam moves and for the first time in what feels like an eternity, you feel at home. Like everything’s the same, like you don’t have heart-wrenchingly strong feelings for Oikawa Tooru. 

And of course, the fun only lasts for so long.

Iwaizumi stands up from his seat next to you on the couch and you give him a weird glance. He notably flushes a little bit and says, “I have to get ready for something.” 

“Oh? Are you ditching us for another dinner with your study group, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s childish teasing doesn’t help Iwaizumi and you watch your brother grow redder. Frustrated, you huff out, “Onii-chan, what are you doing  _ now _ ?” 

Your brother only mutters out, “It’s just a date. You don’t need to get so worked up about it.” 

Even through his rough facade, you can tell he’s excited and a little bit nervous. You sigh dreamily (and melodramatically), falling freely onto Oikawa. “You’re all growing up too fast! Dating, youth, it’s all my old bones could ever dream of.” 

“Oi, you’re learning too much from Kuroo-san from Nekoma!” 

“Joking, joking, nii-chan! If she breaks your heart, I’ll throw hands.” For emphasis, you punch Oikawa’s stomach lightly, to which he fake-cries in pain. 

“Go, go, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s far too relaxed, especially when his best friend is going out for what seems like the first date in years, you note. “Good luck~ it’ll be such a compliment if she doesn’t run away as soon as she sees you!”

Iwaizumi only scoffs and knocks Oikawa’s head with his knuckle and ruffles your head lightly before saying his goodbyes and changing, before promptly leaving.

Wait, shit, you’re stuck with Oikawa.

(You didn’t think this far ahead.) 

_ Play it cool, you guys are chill now, _ you reprimand yourself. But you can’t seem to find anything to say to Oikawa and- 

He interrupts your thoughts and to your unprompted dismay, he sounds disappointed. “Really, [Name]-chan? After this long, you’re still gonna act like this? Hmph.”

“I-I can’t help it!” And there you go. Before you can even stop yourself, subconscious words spill out from your mind that used to hold all these feelings back like a cage trapping a bird. “And don’t pretend you don’t know what this is, Tooru-kun. I  _ know _ you do. Maybe it’s a little bit pretentious because I’m a second-year and maybe I’m completely wrong which would be totally embarrassing but you can’t lie to me and say you don’t feel what we have. Practically every time we look at each other, I feel like we could have so much more than just hangouts. Even those are technically limited to my brother.” WIth all these speed-talk, you have to pause to catch you breath. You don’t even bother to go traditional and bow, you just sit up from the couch and pray he doesn’t mind the blush creeping onto your face. 

“And.. and this is probably one of the dumbest things I’ll ever do,” you breathe out, the blood rushing to your face at the speed of light. “But I really like you, Tooru-kun. I’ve always liked you as more than just this brother figure, I like you romantically, I don’t wanna be known as your best friend’s little sister. I- I want to be so much more than that. Please accept my feelings!” 

The silence that comes from him unnerves you and you feel your eyes glass up, oh god are you going to cry  _ please _ don’t cry- 

“Wow, [Name]-chan. That was pretty kouhai of you to do. Very cute.” Through the fogginess of your vision, you watch Oikawa chuckle and can’t help but note: is that a tint of red dusting his cheeks just now? 

“Don’t tease me,” you mutter. “I’m being genuine. A-And, it’s okay if you don’t feel that way. It’s kinda weird that a second-year like me goes after a third-year. Sorry.” 

“Ehh? You don’t have to be sorry, you know,” Oikawa’s laugh rings in your ear like the sound of an angel. “You know, I was kinda thinking that I was going crazy. Every single fucking glance we shared felt like so much more, just like you said. I’m glad I wasn’t just horny.” 

“Tooru-” You can’t even finish your sentence before some carnal side of Oikawa flashes over his expression and suddenly, your lips are connected with his.

It happens so fast and you know you shoulc be at least a little bit shocked, but it feels so natural when you’re finally getting the love you’ve been craving all this time. His lips are smooth and soft, like he’s been applying lip balm every hour for this, and you feel self-conscious because your lips are kind of cracked and dry (mainly because you always lose your chapstick). But through the sweet kiss, both of you with your eyes closed, you can tell he doesn’t mind. 

He kisses harder and you reciprocate the intensity until he’s got you pinned on the couch. The worn out fabric from beneath your back acts like a cushion, with the way Oikawa’s pushing you down so passionately. His kiss feels  _ so  _ good, so warm, and then you feel his lips trail down to your neck and then your b- 

“T-Tooru-kun,” You force yourself to slow down, even though your body keeps screaming  _ more, more _ . “We should stop.” 

His brown eyes burn holes into yours, and his gaze is intense. “Why?” He means it genuinely, you know. 

“I-I’m.. are we taking this too fast? I don’t know, I feel like.. what if you’re doing this because I confessed? I don’t know- um, I’m a v-virgin too, and.. I don’t know, okay?? What if this isn’t what’s supposed to happen?” You can’t help the worry that spurts from your mouth because you really don’t want to end up doing something you’ll regret, even though you know you want this so fucking badly. 

Oikawa’s chuckle only soothes you a little bit. “How cute~ I mean.. I want to do this. Do you?” His voice sharply turns onto a much softer tone, and his voice is softer and gentler than anything else in the world. You’re coming to love him even more. “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.” 

You cough and clear your throat a little bit, mainly because the heat between your legs is getting a little uncomfortable. “I- do you have, um, protection? I’m… not on the pill, so-” 

“Yeah.” 

You blink a little awkwardly, because Jesus what do you do now, and then you nod. “Okay. Let’s… do it.” 

Internally, you curse yourself for sounding so  _ dumb _ and you know that you probably reek of the word  _ virgin! virgin! _ , but Oikawa takes the lead just as you always dreamt he would. He practically carries you to your bed, his lips attacking yours, and you feel so  _ right _ about this. Finally. 

His lips nibble at the most sensitive spots of your neck, earning squeaks and noises from you. It feels so  _ good _ how he’s loving and attacking your body and you moan just from these touches and kisses. He hums in approval and through your haze, you hear him groan, “Ahh, your noises are just so cute. I don’t know how I’m gonna make it through.” 

You decide today is not the day for any foreplay, and you let out a whine as you try to fumble with the zipper of his jeans. Oikawa chuckles-- that deep, guttural chuckle that drives you wild--, “Hold on, okay? I’m gonna make you feel good, I promise.” 

You don’t doubt it for a second. 

You hastily throw off your shirt and your pants are gone in a second too, and you feel a little bit embarrassed because  _ god damn what if you’re too desperate for this _ , but the way his face lights up with something between lust and adoration upon seeing your near-naked body. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” he breathes into your ear as he unhooks your bra with practiced ease. It almost makes you jealous how easily he does it. 

As his fingers toy with your panties, his other hand deftly shrugs off his shirt and takes care of his pants in such a graceful motion that it makes you envious. And you can’t help but note how his boxers do  _ nothing  _ to conceal the tent that hides beneath it. 

You try to reach for it, your fingers desperately trying to dispose of his boxers, but he only grabs your wrist so expertly and his voice comes out scratchy and deep. “No, [Name]-chan, wait. Can I use my fingers on you first?” 

Your mind’s racing- he’s still so gentlemanly even when he’s trying to fuck you senseless, and he’s asking for your permission for everything even though you thought it was clear it was okay for him to pummel you. You’re delighted. “Y-Yeah,” you manage to stutter out. “Yeah… u-use your fingers.” 

Oikawa’s face morphs into an almost twisted smirk and he sing-songs playfully despite the very sexy atmosphere, “It’s like when you were in the tub, but for  _ real _ .” 

“Don’t mention that!” And the tension’s snapped in half, as the two of you launch into banter that you once forgot was natural. You feel so right doing this with him, like it was meant for you. It is.

“Okayy, okayyyy, sorry~” And then he inserts a finger without further warning- not like you’re complaining.

“O-Oh!” Your back arches just from the touch and you’re embarrased, but you don’t mind because  _ damn _ you know you’re gonna reel from even more pleasure soon so it doesn’t matter in the long run. 

You screw your eyes shut but you can’t help but flutter them open every once in a while. Between your moans, you can hear Oikawa pant a little bit-- probably from how hard he’s getting--, and there are more fingers going in until he’s got three fingers wedged inside of you, pumping in and out, and his other hand lifts up your thigh to make sure he’s got headroom. 

And then his tongue touches your slit. 

“Oh! Oh, Tooru, I-” You’re in ecstasy and can’t even finish your sentence because his broad tongue’s stroking up and down your pussy in all the right ways and when the wet muscle enters you, you’re  _ done. _ “Oh my  _ god _ , hnngh, Tooru, I-” 

Your moans are cut off by a pleasured scream as Oikawa starts eating you out like there’s no tomorrow. You’ve never felt this way before- it’s almost a dream for you but you can’t open your eyes or you think you might cry from the stimulation. “Ahh, ahh, you’re.. you’re so good, Tooru! I’m- I’m--” 

You can’t even properly warn him that you’re about to come because hot damn, he eats you out like he’s starving and he looks so lusty doing it, too. You let out a cry, a shriek as you come, your entire body tingling with remnants of the pleasure. 

Both of you are panting hard, and you glance up to see Oikawa’s drenched face. “Oh my god Tooru are you okay?? I’m sorry, I didn’t m-” 

“No, it’s fine, it’s  _ perfect _ ,” he shoots back and he gives you this devilishly dazzling grin as he scoops up some of your come residue with his fingers and sucks it dry, never breaking eye contact with you. You’re flustered- no, wait, you’re  _ burning up. _

“i- you’re so good at this,” Your voice is meek and soft and after this you’re determined to suck him off but he stops you. Why does he keep stopping you?? 

“ _ Stop _ ,” he practically growls in your ear. How does someone growl with such a soft undertone? “I’m gonna make you feel good. It’s your first time, right, [Name]-chan? You deserve a good one.” 

It sends shivers down your back, but you comply, kissing him to hopefully make up for what you’re not giving him. He kisses back, somehow gently but rough and harsh at the same time, and you feel his boxers slip to the ground and  _ holy shit _ . 

“Tooru-” You’re gaping, you realize, but you don’t care. “You’re… you’re really big.” 

You’ve never really seen a dick in person, but you know for sure Oikawa surpasses the ‘average’ length. His cock is so long and thick and you don’t even know if it can fit inside you. 

As soon as you utter those words, though, Oikawa lets out a pained groan. Guiding your hand to his dick, he gets close to you, his hot breath fanning across your neck and face. 

“Have you been  _ waiting _ to say that?” He snarls, predator-like and carnal. “Deciding to drive me insane, [Name]-chan, by saying what I’ve been dreaming of? Hm?” And with those words, you’re filled with some kind of pride/horniness to the fact that he’s been fantasizing about you saying that to him. 

You moan out a weak but nonetheless sultry, “Yes, Tooru,” and you’ve sent him. 

He wastes no time in ripping open a condom with his teeth, so expertly and easily, and slips it on hastily but you can tell he’s doing it with precision. Once the rubber encases Oikawa’s entire cock (you’re somewhat ashamed to admit that you’ve been watching), he makes eye contact with you again. 

(You think you might either die of embarrassment or thrive on this arousal.)

Eyes narrowing it what seems like unbridled glee, Oikawa eases his cock into you with no warning, and he’s being gentle in the way he slips it slowly inside of you. But you can tell he’s restraining himself so hard because even with the way he so delicately pushes his cock into you, it kind of hurts while simultaneously sending you to heaven. 

“Ah, ah, Tooru, wait,” You gasp out, your voice fast and whiny like some rabid whore. “You’re-- it hurts, please,” 

He stops immediately, and his brown eyes widen. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” his voice is hoarse and scratchy and it turns you on so hard, and you think your pussy is producing even more slick now. “Tell me when to go.” 

You feel humiliated- his length is barely halfway inside you and you're crying out. After a few seconds of what seemed like years, you get somewhat more comfortable and do your best to say (without sounding uncomfortably needy), “I’m ready.”

“Okay,” he breathes out with his hot, scratchy voice and he pushes it in farther. You let out the loudest moan ever-- damn, how does just  _ this _ drive you so wild-- and he responds with slowly driving himself deeper into you.

He’s fully sheathed in you, you realize, after a long excruciating amount of time. You feel so full in the best way, with his dick nested inside of you and if the two of you were not horny teens who went through mutual pining, you might've stayed this way.

Oikawa’s breathing gets heavier and his eyes are wilder than you expected. You take this time to admire his form-- toned, well-sculpted abs that you could only see on accident in the past, lean muscles that ripple across his body, and holy shit you have to restrain yourself from looking at his legs because you know you’re going to catch glimpse of his balls and you might come from just the experience. 

“You like it?” Oikawa groans out, one hand still pushing open your legs and the other running through his hair. “Does it feel good?” 

“Yes,  _ yes _ ,” It’s like those are the only words that you can say. You probably look like a mess, you realize, face flushed and entire body convulsing from just  _ starting _ this whole sex-thing. “I like it, I like it a lot…” 

“Is it okay if I move?” The way Oikawa’s so concerned for  _ your _ well-being makes you melt a little bit more. 

Mustering all the power in your body to reply, you murmur, “Yeah.” 

You hear him suck in his breath sharply, and you watch his careful expression. He’s groaning- something like  _ fuck, you’re so tight _ \- and he’s slowly pulling out of you. You can see his veiny, monster cock pull out painstakingly slow. He’s almost completely out of you and you’re about to complain but then- 

“A-Ah!” 

He slams back into you, so much faster than he was easing out. 

“You like it, huh?” 

Another pull-back and a release, and it turns as rhythmic as firing a gun. 

You’re fucking  _ wrecked _ . He’s slamming into you, pummeling into you like this is the only thing he can do, and you’re screaming his name. His expression is wild, animalistic yet so precise as his cock slides in and out with ease, hitting all the right spots and  _ holy shit that spot right there feels way too good to be legal. _

“Ah! Tooru, Tooru, Tooru!! Keep going, please,  _ please _ ,” You sound so dirty when you listen to yourself moaning, you realize. Your voice is all high-pitched and cracked from screaming so much. 

Oikawa’s pace is getting less rhythmic and sporadically hits your g-spot, and you can hear his breathing get louder and heavier. He looks just as wrecked as you do, his hair so disheveled and a mess and his face is red and there are still wet spots on his cheeks from when you came during his eat-out session, and he’s groaning dirty talk still. 

“God, [Name], you’re so tight,” His lack of the -chan in your name that you’ve grown so accustomed to shocks you a little bit, but not in a bad way. In fact, you kind of like it. “Do you like how rough I’m being with you, huh? I’m sure you like my cock stretching you out, don’t you? That day when your cute little skirt was riding up so high at school that you looked like a slut, I wanted to fuck your brains out. You’re my little whore,” He’s never been so possessive with you but you adore it in some sick way. With each finishing slam that brings you closer to the edge, he snarls out, “ _ I’ll ruin you, [Name]-chan _ .”

You feel like you’re about to cry with how good he’s being, how his dick brushes your most sensitive spots inside of you, and his name spills out of your mouth like a mantra once you feel your release. “Tooru, Tooru, Tooru, Tooru,  _ Tooru- _ !” 

He moans out something shaky and incomprehensible, and he snaps his hips forward to give his cock one final push. The two of you go undone together, his forehead meeting yours and you feel his cum shoot out in the condom, and it’s warm through the rubber despite it never touching you directly. It feels good.

You feel good. 

“Hold on,” he rasps and pulls out of you carefully. Admittedly, you’re kind of sore now and it feels weird not to have him in between your legs, but it doesn’t matter right now because you’re sure that would be the best dicking-down you’d ever get in your life. 

You watch him through half-lidded eyes, mouth still agape from all the heavy breathing you’re doing, and you like how careful he’s being with you in the aftermath of this whole thing. He’s making sure to get rid of the condom, and he rolls it off his dick so easily like he’s done this time and time before (you know he probably has), and ties it up neatly, tossing it in the small trash can you keep in your room. These actions are precisly done, despite his shaking breaths.

The two of you are a panting mess as he lays down next to you, kissing you gently up and down everywhere. Your bed kind of smells like sex, you realize, but it kind of smells like Oikawa too and that’s good enough for you. “You liked it?” Oikawa asks, still a little bit breathless, you note. 

“Yeah.” Your answer is definite as you bask in the warm afterglow with the surefire love of your life. 

With his arm wrapped around you and your head snuggled in the crook of his neck, he whispers, “Me too.”

He cuddles with you for an hour, the two of you catching up on everything you’ve missed out on over the past course of tension. Eventually he gets changed and kisses you gently before leaving in case Iwaizumi comes back early, and then you take a shower. 

You’ve never been happier in your life, and Iwaizumi’s a little dumbfounded with your sudden mood change when he gets home.

Over dinner one night, when you and your brother are on the couch eating order-in food just because it’s a lazy night, he confides in you, “That girl I went on a date with? She’s my girlfriend now.” 

“Really?” You’re not surprised honestly, because he’d probably be in a somewhat of a funk if the girl treated him badly. “That’s cool, nii-chan. I’m dating Oikawa, by the way.” 

“Funny,” Iwaizumi laughs. “I’m not joking, you know.” He takes a bite of his katsudon that’s slathered in curry and grins at you. 

“I’m not either.” You’re genuinely surprised about how well you’re approaching this situation.

Iwaizumi’s silence gives you a cue to continue. 

“We’ve kissed and held hands and… stuff. It’s been going on for a few months now,” You say this so casually, you realize, while eating katsudon and curry with your big brother. You’re literally telling him you’re dating his best friend while eating Postmates in the chillest way possible. 

“You  _ what _ ?” Iwaizumi’s roar is so loud that you start laughing uncontrollably, as he scrambles for his phone and starts calling Oikawa. 

And, honestly, you couldn’t ask for anything more than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if you read through all that 
> 
> im not sure about the smutty parts mainly bc im an ace but FKDJFKSD this will.....probably be the last time in a while i ever write something smutty 
> 
> i hope u enjoyed! please leave a kudos and a comment bc i love talking to people <3
> 
> check out my tumblr blog @haikyuuscreaming for a much shorter and alternate ending


End file.
